Epic 47: The Trap of the Earth Salvation Plan
is the is the forty-seventh episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It is the third episode of the series' six-episode endgame further delving into Brajira, including the power he now possesses and the truth of how he defeated the Yuumajuu in the past. Synopsis Hyde takes offense at Brajira treating his Headders, including the now brainwashed Gosei Knight, as tools instead of as partners to work together with. Plot At the Amachi Astronomical Institute, after reviewing their fight with Brajira with the Master Head, revealing that his Tensou Techniques are primitive to theirs, Nozomu leaves thinking that Gosei Knight left with Brajira willingly before Datas detects the villain. Confronted by the Gosei Angels, Brajira reveals more of his plan to blow up the planet and create a new one from the debris. Transforming to fight him, the Goseigers are blocked by Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder and Rō-O-Zā-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder. Taking the Dark Headders as gauntlets, Brajira summons his right hand servant: Dark Gosei Knight of the Groundion Headder. Though the Goseigers try to snap him out of it, Dark Gosei Knight proves to be too powerful for them as Brajira orders him to spare them as they leave. Though the others are dismayed by the turn of events, Alata believes that Gosei Knight may still have memories of them. However, Nozomu thinks that Gosei Knight does not intend to return as he finds a drawing he made of him. But Hyde explains that it is the opposite, saying Gosei Knight wants to return before Datas senses Gosei Knight's energy with an evil one. Finding Brajira, the Super Goseigers find themselves fighting Dark Gosei Knight, once more, before going after Super Gosei Blue after he lunges at Brajira, as Nozomu suddenly appears. The other Super Goseigers try to get to their teammate as Bari-Boru-Dara fights them. Overhearing Brajira's intent for the Super Goseigers to win the fight, Nozomu tries to warn the others not to destroy the Dark Headder before the villain blasts him. Seeing the boy injured, the others run to him while Super Gosei Blue charges at Brajira before being knocked down. Disgusted with their concern for the boy, Brajira reveals that he gained his power from killing his Gosei Angel teammates and converted their power into his Orbs so he could seal the Yuumajuu. Furious with his ideals, Super Gosei Blue challenges Brajira in a one-on-one fight. Brajira enlarges Bari-Boru-Dara as he and Dark Gosei Knight taking their leave. With Datas arriving to look, the Goseigers form Gosei Great to battle Bari-Boru-Dara, forming Seaick Gosei Great to destroy him. However, the essence of the Dark Headder reforms into a wedge in the sea as the Goseigers learn that Namono-Gatari became a wedge on land. Furthermore, Brajira needs to use the death of another minion to begin the Nega End ceremony so he can destroy the world. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Windrive, Miracle Gosel Power, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great *Gosei Pink - Windrive, Miracle Gosel Power, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great *Gosei Black - Rockrush, Miracle Gosel Power, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great *Gosei Yellow - Rockrush, Miracle Gosel Power, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great *Gosei Blue - Gosei Shark, Miracle Gosel Power, Gosei Great, Seaick Brothers, Victory Charge (Seaick Gosei Great) *Gosei Knight - Vulcan Headder, Knight Dynamic Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, . *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Blue DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 12 features episodes 46-50: Epic 46: Gosei Knight is Targeted, Epic 47: The Trap of the Earth Salvation Plan, Epic 48: The Fighting Gosei Power, Epic 49: Fight Towards the Future, and Epic 50: Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote